The Overlooked Detail
by Scivi
Summary: What if Tyson was a girl and her name a simple nickname? Read and find out...


**Disclaimer:** Thank _God_ I don't, (and for all of you who don't believe in the old man) thank –_Merlin-_ I don't own Beyblade! Such a fucked up childish series couldn't _possibly_ belong to me…

**Rating:** M because we all know we are _Mature_! Hehe…

**Warnings**: This is _not_ yaoi! (Yes, I believe here on ffnet this is starting to deserve a warning too!)

**The Overlooked Detail**

**_By Scivi_**

**Prologue**

It was on a sunny Sunday that the Bladebreakers noticed an odd thing about Tyson. He lay straggled on the kitchen floor, gloomily glaring at the empty cup of hot chocolate in his hands and sighed.

However, all of that would have been just good, nice and _normal_ about him. The problem the Bladebreakers were facing was of a completely different sort. They just couldn't grasp the fact that they had overlooked _such_ a detail for more than three years straight. Max outright stared at his best friend, Ray had problems swallowing his butter bread when he saw it, Kenny for once stopped in his endless typing and Kai put the newspaper he'd been reading slowly and quietly down onto the kitchen table.

"Are those fake or have I gone loony?" Ray asked bewildered. Kai snorted derisively.

"Like _he'd_ be able to fake that well." The team leader said with a big frown on his face. Tyson's gaze snapped up at them and he glared at Kai. Anytime the Russian said anything low it was directed at him. That was a rule the older had _never_ broken.

"I can fake better than you!" He cried out indignantly, glaring at the dual haired boy. In wonder he realized that Kai didn't respond in an angry way… No, the other seemed eerily _relieved_… "Wait, just _what_ have you been talking about anyways?" He asked, seeing the honestly calmed faces of Ray, Max and Kenny.

"Well, that your fake boobs look great." Max said grinning. "If you were a girl…" He trailed off, whistled and laughed loudly afterwards. Kai narrowed his blood red eyes when he saw the shocked look on Tyson's face… Something wasn't right…

"_No_, don't you dare…" Tyson said with an interestingly pale face and wide eyes. He quickly sat up, putting down the empty cup beside of him.

"Hey, hey, cool down!" Max said defensively, holding his hands in front of himself. "You're a _guy_. I'm not gay you know?" But that didn't let relief settle on Tyson's face; to the contrary it seemed to deepen his look of worry and mix it with slight confusion.

"But… I _am_ a girl." He stated perplexed. Max raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah sure, like a girl's name is _Tyson_." He said simply. Tyson was suddenly downright horrified.

"That's a _nickname_!" He yelled, coming to an utterly _abhorrent_ conclusion. "Don't tell me you never heard grandpa tell his story about kendo practice? I won a tournament and from then on everyone called me Tyson, like… that boxer you know?" Deafening silence settled into the room, everyone staring at the young Japanese. "You really never knew…" He said shocked, or rather; _she_ did.

"Your grandfather says 'my man' all the time, plus he refers to you as 'he'. Don't make such awful jokes." Kenny said finally, breaking the odd silence. Tyson merely stared at the red head, flabbergasted that the person knowing her the longest in the room didn't know about her gender either.

"That's _part_ of the nickname." She said; plainly pointing out the obvious.

"_If -_ and I'm not saying _that_ - I believed you; that's the craziest nickname I ever heard about!" Ray said slowly a small uncertain smile on his face.

"Prove it." Kai suddenly bit out, his voice icy and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Prove what?" Tyson asked.

"That you're a girl." Kai snapped tense, his eyes fixed on Tyson like on a pray.

"Like…_how_!" Tyson asked disbelievingly, inching backwards, completely aware of the fact that Kai had the weirdest look in his eyes she'd ever seen. Somehow… as though he was waiting for something to happen, almost desperately… hopeful…? Tyson shook her head; what strange thoughts!

And Hillary took just _that_ moment to wander into the kitchen, a big grin plastered on her happy face. Kai's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree that caught fire. He smirked.

"Well, show _her_. If _she_ believes it, I'll believe it!" Kai said as though all problems had been solved in one single good aimed strike. Hillary stopped, looking as though she'd run into an invisible wall. Distrusting she glanced at Tyson, and in the end glared at Kai.

"Show me what?" She asked with raised eyebrows, hands popped up on her waist.

"They don't believe me that I'm a girl!" Tyson shouted indignantly, throwing her arms up in the air. Hillary scratched her head.

"Well, that's probably because you _are_ not, baka." Tyson stood up, gave one big glare at everyone in the kitchen and stormed out of the room, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"What…" Kai started slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. "…if Tyson _is_ female?" He asked, and suddenly a calculating expression returned to his eyes. "I'd be the first trainer that _ever_ managed to make a _girl_ that good." A twisted smile on his face, Kai turned to Hillary. "You'll go and talk to Tyson. Make him… or _her_ show you… _you know_." He said, even having the decency to blush slightly. Hillary stared disbelievingly at the older boy.

"What! Never in a million years!" She cried out. "You'd better go and do that yourself." Hillary let her eyes travel over Kai's body, a disgusted look on her face. "_Honestly_!" She said, whirled around on her heels and marched out like Tyson had earlier. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He said sighing. Max nodded, only to realize that his _best friend_ was – probably - one.

"Oh this is awful." Max stated as realization came crushing down through his well-formed roof of happy thoughts, making him wince visibly in the painful process. "You can't imagine what _stuff_ I told her…" He shook his head, the big blush on his cheeks deepening every few seconds, while he remembered all the stories he had told his 'best friend', all the heartaches, all the crying over some stupid girl, all the humiliating _things_ one would only ever dare tell someone from the same age _and gender_ if one dared to at all… "Oh God, I think even _I_ don't yet understand the extent of this embarrassment!" He cried out frantically, baby blue eyes wide in shock. Suddenly he gasped out. "Oh shit… I said that if she were a girl I'd… _oh my God_…" Max shook his head, stared straight ahead, shook his head again, banged his head against the table, sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm a dead man." He concluded finally; pale and emotionally drained.

"_Nooo_…" Kai half-whistled out, the fanatical grin on his lips widening. "This is _great_!" He declared, tilting his head in deep thoughts and also leaning back in his chair, an oddly dreamy expression on his face.

"Don't you care that a _girl_ beat you in blading?" Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow. Kai merely snickered.

"She's _my_ creation!" He said with way too much enthusiasm, leaning forwards over the table so that he was half a meter away from Kenny – who gulped nervously. Holding up his index finger, like a teacher, Kai licked his lips. "What _better_ could possibly happen to a trainer than that his trainee gets better than him? And I made a _girl_ win the championships!" He proclaimed animatedly, giggling uncharacteristically and after some time simply shut up, fell back into his chair and smirked self-loving; crossed his arms and closed his eyes contentedly.

"Voltaire was nuts and Kai's nuts… I guess it runs in the family…" Kenny muttered under his breath, watching the older boy like a hawk for eventual outbursts. "Now what are we going to do about this whole… mess?" He asked eventually, realizing that Kai was drained of the odd energy he seemed to suddenly have possessed.

"Well… naturally we need to check whether what Tyson said is true." Ray stated surprisingly logical.

"Ah, yes and _you_ will go check her up?" Max asked annoyed. "Or rather… _feel_ her up?" He asked angrily, frowning at the general idea of anyone feeling up his best friend.

"_No way_." Kai said, startling everyone with his sudden interest in the subject. "She might run away or worse… officially leave the team! I can't have that! My creation running away in the last moment, no way… no _fucking_ way in hell!" He said with astonishing intensity. Ray gulped and leaned backwards, out of reach.

"It was just an idea." He whispered submissively.

"Bad boy, bad boy!" Max said grinning and hit Ray over the head. "You mustn't, you _mustn't_!" Max once again whacked the Chinese Blader and laughed in joy.

"Max, stop harassing your team mate." Kai muttered a sharp eye on Max who immediately sat back on his seat and innocently twiddled his thumbs. "Now how to proceed…" Kai trailed off and suddenly flicked his tongue. "_Hah_! Ray, go get your girlfriend."

"I don't _have_ a girlfriend." Ray said frowning.

"Oh _please_, you _always_ have one." Kai snapped, glaring at the younger Blader.

"Kai, I never _had_ a girlfriend either!" The long haired boy argued heatedly. Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"Then get the hell out of here and _find_ one! How hard can it possibly be for a famous Blader like you to find a decent human being that's female and willing to get touchy-touchy?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Ray raised his eyebrows confidently.

"Well, you're not one to talk; or do you have a girlfriend Mr. How-Hard-Can-It-Be-To-Get-A-Girlfriend?" Ray asked indignantly, crossing his arms like a mirror image of Kai.

"You are friendlier; you'll get one in an instant." Kai bit out, using 'friendlier' like a swearword.

"You're more of a strategist." Ray defended himself easily.

"You're more romantic." Kai sneered.

"Well, you're hotter." Ray shot back.

"You're nic—Wait… I'm _hotter_?" Kai asked sharply. Ray grinned.

"Yeah sure. I'm the one who gets pinched in the cheek all the time but you Kai… get drooled at." He said, waggling his eyebrows at the frowning Russian. "Though only a retard would want to come closer than fifty meters." He added, sticking out his tongue. "You're _scaryyyyy_."

"Scary I can live with… but… hot? _What_ _the_?" Kai mumbled some stuff under his breath, obviously shaken by the revelation. "Oh well, can't do anything about that now…" He muttered miserably. Suddenly a thought struck the Russian and the sadness of the revelation turned into the direct opposite; an unbearably cheerfulness that let his eyes sparkle in delight. "I _know_! I'll seduce Tyson so she won't run away _ever_ again!" He said evilly, rubbing his hands. "That way we won't have to get another female to look either..." Kai trailed off, blushing once more.

"You will not feel up _my_ best friend, pervert!" Max shouted angrily, flinging his glass of water at Kai, who ducked in a bored manner.

"Says _who_?" He asked smirking lazily. Max glared at Kai. Kai snorted, stood up and stalked out of the room. He had a girl to look for…

Two minutes later Kai stood in Tyson's room, staring at a white bundle of linen. Quietly he walked towards the bed, stopping directly beside it, a twisted smirk on his lips.

"Go away." Came the muffled voice of Tyson from underneath the covers.

"What's your real name?" Kai asked simply, taking a fist of the linen and dragging it off the bed, thereby making Tyson fall to the ground right with it. A muffled yelp told Kai that he had hurt his team mate. "I'm sorry _sweetie_." He said sarcastically. "Did you break a nail?"

"Shut up!" Tyson yelled, struggling to get away from the tangled bed sheets. "I'm not _Mariah_ you know?" Kai chuckled at Tyson's bad effort of untangling herself. He crouched down beside of her, watching Tyson's fight with obvious amusement. Kai suddenly had the weird urge to pat Tyson's head and grinning he complied. The younger girl immediately hit his arm away, glaring angrily at him. "Now you think you're stronger than me right? Well get that idea out of your head really fast, or I might just…" She trailed off, frowning.

"You might just _what_?" Kai asked mockingly. Tyson tried to stand up but unfortunately fell right into Kai's arms because of a stuck cover. Kai smirked; he could feel the fake – or real? – breasts pressed against his body.

"Let go!" Tyson yelled, trashing around. She glared angrily at Kai, who still held her uncomfortably close, the smirk on his lips very obvious. Suddenly she gasped, staring wide-eyed at her leader. "Don't say you're one of _those_!" She said horrified. "I never imagined…"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, suddenly liking the feeling of this tiny angry girl in his arms. He hugged her tightly, like a teddy.

"I knew Max was a bit off, but you're… Yeah sure, come to think of it, you're handsome; obviously anyone of your age would use that for their advantage!" She said panicky, fighting to get away from a much stronger Kai.

"I still don't get what you're talking about." Kai said, not really concentrating all that much on the conversation. There was just such an overwhelming feeling of… _warmness_ flooding him and he loved it.

"I'm saying that you're a _player_!" Tyson yelled, finally managing to get out of Kai's grasp by rolling to the side. She still had her feet tangled into the mess of covers and immediately started trying to untangle herself with hurried movements. Kai frowned.

"I'm _not_ a player." He commented silently, watching Tyson's fight with the covers.

"Fuck you Hiwatari." Tyson merely replied, finally managing to get her left foot out.

"I never had a girlfriend." Kai insisted annoyed. Tyson merely laughed hollowly.

"That's the definition of a player; you don't have _one_ girlfriend… you have two, three, four or whatever." She snapped, grinning in relief when her right food was out of the mess too. Kai glared at her.

"I never had two, three, four or any other number of girlfriends at one time _either_!" He growled. Tyson raised her eyebrows, coming to a stand.

"Then you're either asexual or you're lying!" She said, trying to inch away towards the door of her room; she was still way too close to the way too tall and way too strong and way too fast boy in front of her for risking a fast escape. Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"I am _not_ asexual!" He snapped annoyed. Tyson laughed.

"Oh _that's_ it! You're gay, huh?" She asked grinning. Kai lunged at her, bringing her down underneath him within a swift movement, captured her lips and lightly kissed her. He stared at her shocked expression for a second and snorted.

"I'm not gay." He snapped, standing up again. And suddenly Tyson broke into a loud and hard laugh, pointing at him all the while and holding her stomach. "_What_?" Kai asked seething, his teeth gritted.

"You're… hahaha, muahaha, hehe, you're _so_ innocent!" She pressed out with a big grin on her face. "You look like the worst kind of _player_ and you never even _kissed_ before!" She asked extremely amused at Kai's angry expression.

"Why, what did you expect?" Kai replied dangerously low, obviously not wanting to be called innocent _at all_.

"Well ever heard of a _French kiss_? That at the very least!" She explained, leaning on her elbows, still flushed from all the laughing. Kai raised his eyebrows at her.

"What's the difference between a Russian and a … French kiss? I can speak French, if that's what you want…" Kai trailed off at the incredulous expression on his team mate's face.

"A French kiss is a kiss with tongue." Tyson explained patiently, slightly overwhelmed by the knowledge that their team leader was the most innocent creature she had ever met. Kai frowned.

"I won't stick my tongue into your mouth if that's what you're talking about…" He shook his head in disbelieve. "That's the most _disgusting_ thing I ever heard of!" Tyson tilted her head in lack of better ideas.

"Just _what_ do you know about sex?" She asked quietly. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Obviously _nothing_! I won't have sex before I'm married baka." He snapped. Tyson didn't know what to do with that and settled for simply staring.

"You've been left out on a whole lot." She said quietly, resisting the urge to laugh; laughing really _wouldn't_ help that poor innocent boy. Kai shook his head.

"No I don't think so." He muttered with a smirk on his lips. "I don't like to disgustingly kiss females." Tyson sighed.

"Kai you really don't get it, right? Just how old _are_ you dude?"

"Seventeen." He said, deciding that maybe, just maybe Tyson could teach him of something new. What if that French kiss really felt good? He didn't want to be left out of anything that might promise fun!

"And your grandfather _never_ told you anything about sex?" She asked frowning. Kai shook his head.

"Of course not! Grandfather is a busy man."

"I promise you, you'll love it!" She said, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. "I'll make a decent man out of you in a second!" Grabbing his hand, she dragged him out of the room, her eyes positively sparkling in delight. Oh this was going to be _fun_…!

As the two of them walked past the door to the kitchen – which still stood wide open – Max let out a strangled cry of surprise.

"Kai! _Tyson_! Wait, are you going out? I'll come along…" He stated, immediately getting on Tyson's side, possessively putting an arm around her shoulder but keeping a friend-like image with his big grin and the innocent blue eyes. Tyson however wouldn't have any of it; she simply glared at him, until his smile faltered off his face, leaving a slightly confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked uncertainly, blinking.

"You didn't even know the gender of your _best_ _friend_!" She bit out.

"Well… I'm _sorry_…" He said apologetically, putting his arm around the smaller Japanese girl once again, showing off the ease in which he could regain his place next to her. Kai gave of no warning and simply hit the blond over his head, thereby making him fall to the ground in pain. He shrugged, when everyone stared at him.

"I don't want him to do that." Kai stated swiftly.

"Do… what exactly?" Ray asked frowning. Maybe that way he could at least avoid doing that very same thing too – Kai really did give _hard_ hits.

"I don't know…" The Russian said, shrugging once more. "Just… _that_." He said, giving a glance in the general direction of Tyson. Ray grinned happily; he could avoid Tyson, yes. The only girl of the team stared incredulous at Kai, her hands popped up on her waist. In the end she simply raised her eyebrows.

"You're odd." She stated. "Well, never mind that. Do you have money?" Kai smirked.

"Sure." He said with a smug look on his face. Tyson put out her palm for him to give her money. Unfortunately, when Kai took out his wallet and gave her what she wanted he made a mistake.

"Those are _not_ Dollars." Tyson pointed out, staring at the weird script on the bills she held in her hands. Kai frowned.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I guess I don't have money then…" He concluded uneasily. Tyson stared weirdly at him.

"Didn't you say you were eating out the last two and a half weeks?" She asked bluntly. Kai sighed.

"Oh _that_… I didn't pay." He replied nonchalantly, putting away his wallet once more.

"You didn't… _pay_?" Ray asked flabbergasted. Kai shrugged softly.

"The waitresses always told me that 'it was alright'." He said frowning. "I don't know what they meant with that but… oh well." He turned on his heels, stalked out of the room as though he owned it and left a wide-eyed Ray and a grinning Tyson.

"Hey, Kai darling! Wait for me!" She shouted loudly, running after him. "Would you mind buying me some sweets?" She asked, hugging him from behind. Kai, as soon as he felt the weight of his team mate on his back, stiffened considerably and stopped sharply, as though he had run into an invisible wall.

"Get off." He snapped, but there was something different mixed into his angry voice, something that by its weirdness made Tyson jump off almost immediately. If he had just kept to his usual angry, cold type of voice, she wouldn't have let go of him in thousand years, but with him speaking in such weird tones… She was frightened.

"Kai, are you sick or something?" She asked finally, after getting over the awkwardly unfamiliar disability to speak. "That just sounded really odd." Kai gave a jerky nod, obviously freaked out by his own actions and walked off at a faster pace, not letting Tyson catch up if she didn't run. As always Tyson was a very curious person and right away she run after him, only catching up when Kai was almost out of the front door. "Wait!" She yelled frantically. "You can't go out like this; it's going to be cold tonight!" Kai turned around and Tyson, not having thought of that possibility ran straight into his chest, leaving them in an even more awkward situation than just before. Quickly she stumbled back, a faint blush on her cheeks betraying her own embarrassment. Kai completely ignored it.

"Why do you care all of the sudden? You never did." He accused her, his blood red eyes trained hard on Tyson's defiantly narrowed ones.

"I always did. Why do you _notice_ all of the sudden?" Kai winced; that had backfired really well and straight at him too. Unfortunately Tyson caught up on it and she grinned slyly in victory. The Russian stared anywhere but at her, fumbling with the doorknob hesitatingly. Then with a sudden snap his eyes returned to the Japanese girl, widening in alarmingly confused consideration.

"Something's wrong." He muttered, leaning back against the closed door, crossing his arms in the usual position; thereby letting them look like a defence shield. "Something _really_ odd is going on…" He trailed off, shaking his head as though to shake off all the unpleasant thoughts that were pestering him. Tyson scratched her head.

"I don't know…" She mumbled equally thoughtful. "But I notice it too… You're different." Crossing her arms in Kai-fashion and tilting her head slightly while staring at the ground of the hallway she didn't notice Kai's eyes widening once more. He stared at her slim neck, practically sucking the sight in. For the second time within a minute Kai caught himself at something he'd usually never do and painfully quick snapped out of it, blowing out all the air in his lungs as he did so.

"Look, all I know is that it has something to do with _you_." He muttered still slightly dizzy from the intense feeling that had just consumed him so completely. "I'll just… stay away." Kai concluded with an air of finality, trying hard not to look back at that neck for another time. "I'll…" He trailed off, shook his head for another time, opened the door in one swift movement and only then noticed that he _still_ hadn't taken his coat off the hanger. Angry at himself and his foolishness he walked into the inner corridor once more, slightly brushing Tyson's arm with his own as he tried to get past the bewildered girl and took his coat, not bothering to put it on right then and there. He quickly hurried outside, not daring to look his small team mate into the eyes and muttered a weirdly off sounding:

"_Bye."_

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:** I'm _desperately_ searching for a beta! Anyone out there who wants the job – review or mail me please!


End file.
